ouatfffandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Gold
Mr. Gold, also known as Rumplestiltskin and nicknamed Rumple, is a character on Once Upon a Time. He is portrayed by Robert Carlyle and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Rumplestiltskin. History Magical Abilities * Dark One - Ability to use the powers of Darkness acquired with the Dark One's Dagger. ** Blood Magic - Use of one's own blood as a magical seal that can only be broken by someone of the same bloodline. ** Enhanced Traits - Augmented strength, agility, durability and fighting skills. ** Immortality - Eternal unaging life. Can only be killed with the Dark One's Dagger. ** Witchcraft - Ability to cast spells and/or curses. *** Conjuration - Ability to conjure objects out of the blue. *** Heart-ripping - Ability to rip someone's heart out in order to control/kill them, among other purposes. *** Magical Immobilization - Ability to magically immobilize something or someone. *** Pyrokinesis - Ability to conjure and control fire. *** Shapeshifting - Ability to alter the appearance of oneself or others. *** Telekinesis - Ability to control the movement of objects or other people/animals. *** Teleportation - Ability to magically teleport oneself and/or others from one location to another. *** Transformation - Ability to magically transform an object into a different one. * Fairy Magic - Use of fairy dust and/or fairies' wands to do magic. * Foresight - Ability to see the future in bits and pieces. * Potioncraft - Ability to create liquid substances for various purposes by combining a set of ingredients. Weapons and Equipment Family Trivia |-| Character notes = Etymology * There has never been a first name established for Mr. Gold. However, characters do refer to them as "Rumple". It was further confirmed by Jane Espenson that he doesn't have a first name. * As Rumplestiltskin, Mr. Gold has been known as "Mr. Gold' in a few of his deals. So, it is possible that Gold is Rumplestiltskin's real last name as well as his cursed name. Character notes * Mr. Gold hates the nuns. However, in reality, he hates their counterparts the Fairies. * Is shown to have a few gold teeth. * He has a limp and walks with a cane during the Curse. However, Mr. Gold doesn't need it for he is the Dark One again. However, he did throw it away in "The Heart of the Truest Believer". * He collects a lot of clocks, just like his son and grandson. * He is a liscenced attourney, for he was able to make the DA drop the charges and later helped with Mary Margaret with her trial and even was going to help Emma in her custody battle with Regina Mills. |-| Production notes = * Mr. Gold's haircut in "Strange Case" was because Robert Carlyle cut his hair short for his role in Trainspotting 2. * Robert Carlyle wears heavy eye make-up to make his eyeslook similar to his Enchanted Forest Counterpart, Rumplestiltskin. That is one of the connections between the two characters. |-| Cultural References = Disney * Mr. Gold has a teakettle and is seen polishing it. It is a reference to Mrs. Potts from the Disney's film Beauty and the Beast. * Mr. Gold and Belle are in similar clothings to their cartoon counterparts and also dance to the same instrumental title song. * Mr. Gold uses a broomstick to locate the Apprentice, making it very similar to the broomstick in Fantasia. * When Gold has August kidnapped, he tells the QUeens of Darkness and Regina that they'll see if they can pull the puppet's string, a reference to the song "I've Got No Strings" from the Disney film, Pinocchio. * Gold uses a ball similar to the ones the Fates use. ''Lost'' * Gold, Emma, and Henry are using a flight skyline called, Ajira Airlines, the airline that lost uses. The number 42 is also a Lost number * They go to Mr. Cluck's CHicken Shack is a famous fast food franchise in Lost. |-| Set Notes = Prop Notes * Belle opening the box on Hook's ship contains a gold and a bell. Set Dressing * The hotel he stays at is called "Hotel D'or, meaning "Gold Hotel" in french. Costume notes * The necklace Gold conjures and gives to Lacey is the same one from Belle's nightmare. * Mr. Gold wears the tie from "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter" is the same one he wears in "Desperate Souls", "Heart of Darkness" and "The Return". It is also the same tie that Henry wears.